


You Love Me, Right?

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Taking Advantage, The canon would never do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the day after Squirrelflight became mates with Brambleclaw, and she and Ashfur went to talk over what had been going on.</p><p>It didn't quite go as she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me, Right?

"Squirrelflight," Ashfur mewed pleasantly to the she-cat, though his pain showed in his eyes, "Could we go for a walk, talk this over for a bit?" He requested.

Squirrelflight nodded sadly. She hated doing this to Ashfur, but she knew that she loved Brambleclaw more. They padded out of the thorn bush, into the bustling camp. Most cats bore scars and open wounds on their pelts, but everyone was helping in camp nonetheless. Whitepaw was helping her denmate over to a nest near to where Leafpool's den was. "What's wrong with Birchpaw?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"His eye got almost torn up and it could get infected." Ashfur mewed. "Leafpool said he should rest." He nodded to Dustpelt as he passed. "Me and Squirrelflight are going hunting." He mewed.

Dustpelt nodded. "I hope you catch something. I'm worried that the prey was scared away by the badgers." He padded over to Whitepaw to help his son.

The two cats padded out of the camp, greeted by a luscious green that contrasted with the destruction in camp vastly. The undergrowth was a little trampled, but it would heal with time.

Ashfur walked along in silence. The silence around them was slightly scary, no birds were singing and Squirrelflight could hear nothing but her own paws on the undergrowth and Ashfur's. It was a muted sound, slightly uneven from Ashfur's small limp that had been caused in the battle. The grey tom was heading in the general direction of the lake, but he span round at a random moment, his tail lightly brushing his former mate's face.

"You love me, right, Squirrelflight?" He pleaded.

Squirrelflight shook her head sadly. "I used to. I'm sorry, but I love Brambleclaw now."

Pain flashed in Ashfur's dark blue eyes, distracting her from the brief flash of Ashfur's claws sinking into the ground. "No, Squirrelflight, you love me!" He snarled, slashing a paw across one of her paws.

She squeaked in surprise and pain, but kept back from yowling as she was bowled over onto her back. Why are you doing this? I used to be in love with you. You believed me when I came back from the journey. You comforted me. And above all, you're my Clanmate. No Clanmate should hurt another. No one should hurt anyone else over lost love.

She regained her momentary loss of sight to see Ashfur standing over her, his claws at her throat. "You love me, right Squirrelflight?" He asked again.

Looking at the hard look in Ashfur's eyes, there was love in there too, regret. It would break her heart to lose Brambleclaw, but she knew she had no choice. "Yes."


End file.
